Black (Harry Potter Fan Fic)
by georgiamayxoxx
Summary: Imagine being left at Beauxbaton academy for witches and the age of 5 and spending every holiday there, until at the end of your 3rd your mum comes to see you telling you to pack up and that you will be spending the rest of your school years at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, but she won't tell you why. Well that's exactly whats happened to Nevaeh (Nevee) and Evol.


A/N:I pronounce the name Nevaeh (Nevee).

"Nevaeh sweetie, Madame Maxime is going to fucking kill you" was the first thing my bestfriend Camila said as I walked out of my bedroom ready for school.

"I don't see what the problem is" I shrugged tugging at a piece of my newly dip dyed blue hair "it's still the school colours".

Camila rolled her eyes smirking, as we left the 3rd years common room and made our way to our first class, ancient runes.

"And plus" I said going back to the subject of my hair "there's only three days left of term, so I'm pretty sure it's not going to be that big of a problem".

"Where are you going for the summer hols? Mum said you can come to ours again if you want" she asked.

"Really? That would be great thanks".

I normally spent the summer holidays at Beauxbaton with my sister Evol, or on the few rare summers when we were younger we were invited to the Malfoys house over in England but we haven't been there in years. Last summer I stayed at Camila's house  
and it was the best summer ever. We never go home for summer because are mum hasn't really bothered with us since she left us here when we were five, and my dads Sirius black who last year escaped from prison and has been on the run. I hardly  
remember him, he went to prison when I was a baby.

I was snapped out of my thoughts about my a by a tap on my shoulder. I spun around to see Fleur stood behind me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Madame Maxime az requested you to ze her in her office" she said in her rich French accent.

"Ok thanks Fleur".  
She nodded, whipping her long blonde hair and sashaying back down the hall.

"What have you done this time?" Camila asked me curiously.

"I don't know" I shrugged "it can't be my hair, no teacher has seen me yet".

"Well you better go, I'll see you later" she said starting to walk ahead of me.

"Ok see you" I replied turning around and heading back the way I had came.

Why in the name of merlin does Madame Maxime what to see me? I haven't done anything wrong... today. It can't be my hair, so what is it? It could be from yesterday when I turned Millie's owl into a slug for calling me a whore, but I always do stuff like  
that and I doubt the head teacher herself would get involved...

Before I knew it I was stood outside the glossy marble door decorated with tiny diamonds in the shape of stars. I knocked three times, what I was going to say already formed in my head.

"Enter".

I pushed open the door and stepped inside "Whatever it is you think I've done it wasn't me, but if you have evidence that it was me then I'm sorry and I won't do it again. Can I go now?".

I looked up into Madame Maximes eyes, they looked half exasperated half amused. Then I heard a short sharp cough from behind me, I looked around to see my twin sister Evol and another woman. She had medium dark brown hair and sun kissed skin with beautiful  
round brown eyes and red plump lips. She had a perfect hourglass figure. She was wearing a short and sexy tight red and black lace dress with matching heels, a necklace with red flowers on it and a pair of black and gold earrings.

It then finally clicked who this woman was. This woman was my mother, Valentina Black.

The whole office was silent for a moment. No one in the room knowing what to say. I haven't seen my mum in years. Finally Madame Maxime broke the silence.

"Now we are all ere, vould you like to tell us why you ave come?"

"Ah yes" Valentina said "I am taking the girls out of Beauxbaton".

"What?!" Me and Evol shouted at once.

"Why?" Evol and Madame Maxime asked.

"You can't just show up after years and announce that your taking us out of school!" I shouted.

"I can and I will" she said looking stern "And what in the name of merlin have you done to your hair! I was meant to take them out at the start of the year but I thought taking them out the same time there father escapes from prison is a bit much".

You don't say.

"Where will we be going?" Evol asked.

"I'm transferring you to Hogwarts".

That lightened my mood a bit, I've always wanted to go to Hogwarts, it just sounds like more fun than this old place. I looked at Valentina, I'd forgot how pretty she was, according to Narcissa Malfoy she was part veila but I never believed that. She  
was Spanish and most Velias came from France or Bulgaria.

"I don't want to go" Evol piped up.

Of course she didn't, Evol was Miss popular over here. Stunningly pretty and nice to everyone, all the students here loved her.

"I know it's hard to move school, but I think Hogwarts is a much better place for you. Im sure you will love it there" she said sympathetically to Evol "Would you girls like to go and pack while me and Madame Maxime have a little chat".

I got up grudgingly and slumped out of the room Evol just behind me. She looked really worried.

"What's up?" I asked her.

"What if no one likes me?" She replied.

"When have you ever had the problem of no one liking you" I smirked "don't worry about it, remember Harry's there and Draco and all of our other cousins that we don't no"

"Let's be honest I reckon we are real ayes to half the school" Evol giggled.

"That's true, better find out we don't want any inbreeding" I laughed "wait for me in the common room when your done?"

"Will do".

We separated and went to our bedrooms. Everyone in Beauxbaton had their own bedroom, and each individual year had their own common room. I tapped my wand on my bedroom door and the door swung open.

I made my way over to the large bed in the middle of the room and got down on my hands and knees trying to get my trunks which I had shoved under my bed at the start of last year. I pulled them out and opened them, I then walked over to the wardrobe and  
started pulling all my clothes out and throwing them carelessly into the largest trunk.

It took me two hours to pack. I would have been quicker but I had to pull everything out of my trunk and then fold it all and put it back in neatly because it didn't fit.  
I'd been sat on the floor for about 10 minutes when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" I shouted.

The door opened and in walked Leo aka school bad boy aka fuckboy aka my ex-boyfriend.

"So I heard you were moving school" he said coolly leant against my door frame.

"Yep. And it matters to you because...?" I asked getting off the floor.

"It doesn't" he shrugged "I was just wondering if I could have my sweater back?".

"Depends" I replied closing my trunks.

"On what?"

"Can I have my virginity back" I said looking not looking at him.

He smirked "your not still upset about that are you? It's not like I was bad either".

"I was drunk and you took advantage of me! And frankly you couldn't have been that good because I can hardly remember it!" I grabbed my trunks and left the room shoulder barging him on the way out.

When I got to the common room Evol was already waiting for me with her trunks.

"What took you so long?" She asked.

"Don't ask" I said rolling my eyes "come on we better go".

Valentina was waiting for us outside the schools main doors.

"Come on the girls, we better be off"

"But I haven't said goodbye to any of my friend yet" I said hurriedly.

She looked down at her watch then back up at me "We haven't got anytime I'm sorry, maybe you can write to them or something" she then grabbed one of my trunks and one of Evols and started her way down the cobbled path towards the large gates. Evol shrugged  
at me, picked up her last trunk and followed are my mother. I ,grudgingly, did the same.

By the time I had walked out of the large gates Valentina and Evol were already in the limo that was waiting for us. A limo really? There's only three of us, and we are not going anywhere special. Same old Mum.

The 9 hour drive to England was tense and awkward, And i'm pretty sure death is less boring.

"How's dance coming along?" Valentina asked as we past the borders into England.

"She quit halfway through last year" Evol cut in before I could say anything. I glared at her.

"Why?" Asked Valentina shocked "you were really good, you had a real talent".

I rolled my eyes "I dunno, I just didn't enjoy it much anymore".

That was a lie. I missed dance, but last year had to be the worst year for me. Dad escaping from prison, Leo not leaving me alone all frickin year. And all I get from the teachers is 'Evols amazing why can't you be more like your sister'. I just quit  
because I couldn't handle it. I used to love ballet, Valentina was an amazing dancer as well. She used to practice with me every morning when I was little. We started when I was three, and then when I was five she left us at Beauxbaton so I joined  
there dance team.

Valentina looked disappointed and Evol looked slightly smug but tried to hide it.

"I received a letter from Hogwarts yesterday" Valentina said, but neither of us answered so she carried on "They caught your father. And they were to preform the Dementors Kiss when he escaped".

My heart started pumping very fast. I felt slightly happy and relieved. But why? Because they caught him? Or because he escaped?

"Where will we be staying?" Evol asked.

"Well I thought I'd drop you both off at your god parents" she replied.

"We have different god parents tho" I said.

"I know that, Evol you will be staying with the Weasleys and Nevaeh will be staying at the Malfoys with Serenity"

"Who's Serenity?" I asked.

"Our sister" Evol as answered.

"We have have a sister?"

"Yes of course, I've sent you pictures of her and everything " Valentina said confused.

"You've never even sent us a letter" I said, Evol looked very guilty at this point.

"I write to you both every month, you always reply"

I turned my head to look at Evol "you've kept all of her letters from me? Seriously Evol?"

"I'm sorry" she whispered.

"Whatever"

"Serenity is your younger sister, don't you remember her? She's only a year younger than you?".

"So how come you didn't bring her to Beauxbaton?" I asked.

"Because you need to be five years old to join or older and she was four so I left her with Lupin and that's where she's been since"

"Oh so you did abandon her as well?" I asked glaring at Valentina. She didn't answer, she just sat there looking at her hands.

"Does that mean that me and Nevaeh aren't spending summer together" Evol asked.

"Yes" Valentina replied.

"good" I said.

"Why?" Evol asked hurt.

"Your annoying, and no fun" I replied.

"I'm fun" she said defensively.

"Evol you make dead people seem like party animals".

She started sulking "girls stop it" Valentina said sternly "we only have a half an hour journey left so can you please not argue".

We stayed silent for the rest of the journey.

We dropped Evol off at the Weasleys first and then she dropped me off at the Malfoys. There was a huge difference between the Malfoys house and the Weasleys. Where as the Weasleys house looked like loads of different rooms stuck together by magic, with  
its scruffy but loving look. The Malfoys house was huge and very posh looking, not one leaf was out of place on the hedges around the manor.

"I'm sure I will see you sometime in the holidays" Valentina said as we pulled up outside Malfoy Manor "have a good time".

The driver opened the door for me and I stepped out. He handed me my trunks, I took them and made my way towards the manor. I heard the limo drive off so I turned around and watched it go.

As I walked I had the gravel crunch beneath my feet, The walk seemed longer than it was, maybe because I was nervous or maybe because my trunks were so heavy. Finally I made it to the large mahogany double door and knocked.


End file.
